Lost Feet
by DitzyMusicLover
Summary: A story featuring Prowl and Jazz after Jazz has sustained a battle injury. No pairings, but maybe a slight hint of possible flirtiness if you squint through Perceptor. I don't own Transformers, just a few toys.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I know Jazz is a little OOC in here, but who wouldn't be after something like this? Hope you all like. R & R please._

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughtless stare. "Who is it?" he called.

"It's Prowl. I have some Energon for you." Jazz didn't really want to be visited right now. Every morning Prowl tried to coax him out of his quarters, but he didn't want to go. He debated turning him away, but he was hungry. He gave the command for the door to open, but kept staring at the wall.

Prowl stared at the back of Jazz's head for a moment before stepping in. Without averting his gaze, he sat on Jazz's berth and stared at the mech sitting in his chair. "Are you watching the paint dry?"

Jazz continued staring at the blank wall for a moment before he turned to Prowl, with barely a smirk on his face. "Did you just crack a joke?" he asked.

Prowl shrugged. "I tried. Everyone says I have no sense of humor. Sparkplug says my humor is just dry." He handed the cube to Jazz, who took it and sipped slowly. "Come on, Jazz. This isn't that bad."

"Is it?" he asked. "How would ya know?"

"Well for one, you're still alive, you only lost your feet and a small portion of your legs." Jazz harumphed at that comment. Prowl continued. "Jazz, I didn't see that missile coming towards me. If you didn't tackle me, I would've been dead. Your quick thinking saved my life."

"And is that why ya've been trying ta come here and coax me out? Cause ya owe me or somethin'?" he fumed. "Prowl, I don' wanna leave mah quarters until mah replacement legs are done."

"I've been sent here with some news about your legs."

Jazz's demeanor brightened. "What is it?"

"Ratchet's waiting for a part to arrive so he can finish rebuilding them. It should–"

"Oh really?" Jazz interrupted. "That's what they said last time." He turned back to the wall and muttered angrily, "First mah optics, now mah feet. What's next, mah voice box? Am I gonna lose mah ability ta talk or sing? Or worse, maybe mah audios so I can' listen ta music!"

Prowl stared at him, listening to his venting and wondering what he was talking about. "Um...did I miss something?"

Jazz released air through his vents, imitating a sigh. Without looking at Prowl, he reached up, took his visor off, then handed it to Prowl. Prowl took the blue visor and examined it. "I don't see anything unusual about– what are these?" lining the top of the inside of the visor was 6 knobs.

"They're sensor nodes, Prowl. They hook up ta mah head, just under mah helmet. I'm blind without mah visor."

Prowl looked up at Jazz in shock. "I had no idea."

"Thah's cause I didn' tell anyone." Prowl had never heard Jazz sound so meek and vulnerable as he did right now. "The only ones who know are Prime and Ratchet." Jazz wrung his hands as he spoke. "Mah optics were damaged early on in the war. I was told they could be fixed, but the medic who was fixing meh claimed he was waiting for a part. By the time the part came in, it was too late for mah optics. They tried everything to fix them and make them work, but it just couldn't be done. Finally, they came up with this. It doesn't give meh perfect vision, but it works."

Prowl stared at the visor in his hands after Jazz finished speaking, soaking in his words. After a long, thick silence, he looked up and saw Jazz facing him. The protective plexiglass covers were missing, so Prowl was able to see the rounded metal darkened optics that lay underneath. Not knowing what to say, he reached up and replaced Jazz's visor, with Jazz only flinching a little from the unexpected contact. As Prowl pulled away and Jazz checked it to make sure it was in place, Prowl said, "I see that you haven't let being blind hinder your abilities. So why are you letting not being able to walk hinder your sociality?" Jazz opened his mouth to retort, but closed it immediately. "So, are you going to come out and stop hiding? Ratchet did give you this wheelchair so you weren't stuck in here. Use it, please."

"I see your point, man." Jazz finally said. "Would ya be willing ta push me out ta the rec room, Prowlie?"

"If you don't call me Prowlie, Jazz." Prowl stood and walked behind Jazz. He then grabbed the handles on the wheelchair Jazz was sitting in and pushed him out to join his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this was originally going to be a oneshot, but my mind sorta played out more of this. Plus, my brother, who read the first chapter, wanted to see what happened. Oh, and also I've had more than one person tell me it sounded like Jazz in the last chapter was lying on his berth, when in fact I had him sitting in his wheelchair, next to his berth. So I went back and made some minor changes. Also, Jazz's accent was hard to write, so just imagine he has one from now on. I'm writing his dialogue normal.

Real Time

Flashback

So, without further adieu, here's chapter 2 of Lost Feet.

1On the way out, Jazz grabbed a blanket. It was small, but it was enough to cover his legs so no one had to look at them. Jazz though back to the battle as he unfolded it, with Prowl pushing him as he did. It was a harsh one.

_The Decepticons were in yet another scheme to get energy, and the Autobots were stopping them, yet again. As soon as they arrived, the battle started. Soundwave engaged in battle with Jazz. The two fought for quite a while, until Jazz was finally able to beat him._

_Tired as he was, Jazz looked around the battle, seeing if anyone needed help. He spotted Prowl fighting Dragstrip not too far off. Skywarp appeared and shot a missile toward Prowl and warped away. By his actions, Jazz guessed Prowl didn't see it. Without thinking, he transformed and drove to Prowl, intending on helping him. Prowl finally threw the Stunticon off him, and turned to see the missile heading toward him just as Jazz transformed, jumped, and knocked him out of the way._

_As they were heading downward toward the ground, Jazz felt something brush between his feet. Before he could wonder about it, he heard a loud boom in his audios, saw a flash of light in his visor, and felt a searing, excruciating pain in his feet and legs. Jazz never felt himself turn over in the air. He never felt his back slam into the ground. All that was in his processor was the pain and his own screaming. He forced himself to suppress some of the pain to sit up and look at the damage. But when he saw his feet completely gone, Jazz went into a panic. He was barely aware of Prowl hovering over him calling for Ratchet._

As Prowl pushed Jazz through the hall, he watched him unfold the blanket as his thoughts also drifted to the previous battle.

_The battle was going good, in the Autobot's favor. Prowl was fighting a Decepticon. When he finally threw his enemy off, he turned and saw a missile headed for him real close and fast. Before he could react, he was pushed out of the way by Jazz, who's velocity made Prowl temporarily airborne. As they were going down, Prowl felt heat by his feet. Not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to calculate what happened. Then Jazz rolled off him and screamed._

_Prowl hit the ground hard, landing on his door wings. The pain quickly subsided and he glanced at Jazz who was still screaming. Prowl's suspicions were confirmed; Jazz's feet were blown clean off. All that was left was jagged edges on his legs just above the joints, a few sparking wires, and leaking energon. He made his way to him and opened a com line._

"_Ratchet, Jazz is injured. Requesting medical help."_

"_I'm on my way." Ratchet commed back. Jazz's screams brought Prowl's attention back to him. "Calm down Jazz, panicking isn't going to help." He looked down at Jazz's legs, trying to see if he could help, but Ratchet showed up at that moment._

"_Looks bad," Ratchet said, as he reached behind Jazz's head. He stopped screaming and went limp in that instant. Ratchet then moved to his legs and assessed the damage._

"_Can you fix him?" Prowl inquired._

"_Not here, I'll have to get him back to base." Ratchet stated as he cut of the energon flow. The purplish fluid stopped leaking and Ratchet went to work. Prowl gave them cover fire._

Jazz finished unfolding the blanket and covered his legs with it. He noticed they were about halfway to their destination. His thoughts again drifted to the past.

_His CPU rebooted and he on-lined his optics. The first thing he saw was an orange ceiling above him, which told him he was in the med-bay. A tube was connected to him that fed energon into his systems. And there was minimal pain. A self-diagnosis told him his pain receptors were shut off._

_He looked around and saw the wounded from the battle. Jazz was on a medical berth on the end closest to Ratchet's office. Next to him was an offline Sideswipe on the berth. Sunstreaker sat a sleepy vigil. His arm was wired to his chassis, which implied Sunstreaker had broken or pulled apart a joint that Ratchet had to fix, but that was the worst of his injuries. One of the Aerialbots lay face down on the other side of the twins, with a mangled and broken wing. Jazz couldn't tell which one he was. Beyond them, he couldn't see without lifting up, but he really didn't have the energy to. He didn't know if there were anyone on the berths across from him, but he didn't dare look, for if he did, he'd see his feet. That was one part of the battle he remembered that he hoped didn't happen._

He turned his head towards Ratchet's office in time to see the medic come out. "Hey, Ratch-man, how's it hangin'?"

_Ratchet glared at Jazz's nickname for him, but said nothing about it otherwise. "Looks like you are one lucky mech. Prowl told me what you did, and if you didn't do it, we would've lost our second-in-command."_

_Jazz gave a half smile, "Well, all for the cause, right?" _

_Ratchet looked at him seriously. "You lost a lot of energon by the time I got there. Panicking didn't help matters one bit because the stress of your panic attack forced your fuel pump to work faster, which caused the energon to flow out of your legs faster than needed. I had to forcibly off-line you, which I really didn't want to do." Jazz mentally shrank under his glare. "But if I didn't offline you, I wouldn't have been able to stop your energon flow in time. As it was you were severely depleted, and I was seriously afraid of losing you."_

"_Aw, c'mon, Ratch, you know Death has never beaten me in a battle, and it will be a long time before he does."_

"_One of these days I'm gonna wipe that cheecky smile off your faceplates."_

_Jazz's smile turned more serious. Then he braved a look at his legs and his smile vanished. "I take it you weren't able to fix my feet?"_

_In a calmer tone, Ratchet answered, "I was unable to." Jazz's head fell back and he stared at the ceiling instead as the medic continued. "They were both blown to thousands of pieces. I'll have to rebuild your legs from the knees down." He nodded to the medic in understanding. "I want you to stay the night for monitoring."_

"_Yeah, sure, Ratchet." Ratchet went on to other patients and Jazz laid back to get some recharge._

_A few hours later, Jazz woke and looked around. Most of the injured were gone, just a few stragglers like him that needed to stay. Ratchet was presently giving the twins instructions and cussing them out about their Jet-Judo like usual. They both left and then Ratchet turned around. Upon spotting Jazz was online, he said to him, "I have something for you." He walked into another room and brought out something. "You are healthy except your legs, so I had Wheeljack make this wheelchair for you so you don't have to stay cooped up in here or your own berth."_

_Jazz eyed the chair. "It's not gonna explode, is it?"_

"_No, it's not going to explode," Ratchet deadpanned as he set it up. "There's nothing really electronic to make it explode."_

"_Awe, come on Ratch, I was just jokin'."_

"_Mmhmm. You do know this is the same mech that is helping me with your legs? Okay, it's ready. Come on, Jazz." He walked over, unhooked the energon feed, and helped Jazz out of the berth and into the chair._

_After showing him a bit on how to use it, Jazz commented, "It's kinda like Chip's chair."_

"_That's where he got the idea from, from him. Do you understand how to use it?"_

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_Okay then. You are fit to go back to work, but only light duty. Now get out." Ratchet said, adding a smile on the last part._

"Yes sir," and Jazz left.

Prowl stopped just outside the rec room. "You know, Jazz, I never thanked you for saving my life."

Jazz smiled. "Yeah, you did, Prowl. Not with words, but actions. Every morning you brought me Energon and my work, and took yesterday's work for me. That's thanks enough."

Prowl nodded. "You ready to go in?"

Jazz checked the blanked once more. Satisfied that it was covering his legs and not going to get caught in the chair, he said, "Yeah, let's go."


End file.
